The Road Not Taken
by James.Bean
Summary: 160 hours, 10080 minutes, 604800 seconds and everything changed. Her priorities were sorted finish school and move onto better things. Becoming stuck in the middle of an advanced alien war was not part of the plan. *HIATUS*
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Transformers, all rights to belong to their respective owners. Anything you recognise belongs o them, anything you don't belongs to me.

**Story Summary:**

160 hours, 10080 minutes, 604800 seconds and everything changed. She had her life's priorities sorted, finish High School and move onto bigger and better things. College, Degree, Job, vast amounts of money maybe even fame. What she didn't factor into the equation was being stuck in the middle of an advanced alien war. Exams, Essays, straight A Grades, Backstabbing, Boys and Spots she could handle. Giant Robots from another planet crashing to Earth? No way. It seems that life often throws curve balls into the mix, and those priorities were about to change. 160 hours, 10080 minutes, 604800 seconds.

**A/N: **So this is my first Transformers story, in fact it's one of my first ventures into fan fiction world. However, I've read a fair few! I can just remember watching the cartoon and the 1986 movie, a few years ago after it was released. So this story has being buzzing around my head since I saw the movie back in 2007, and I finally had the courage to upload the prologue and all being well the rest of the story. It starts off slow, but that's just character building and introductions and whatnot. Also I'm not American, so if you see anything blatantly wrong , especially in regards to the education system feel free to correct me! I can only go on what I've read. So fingers crossed. Reviews both good and bad are welcome. The ratings a T for now, I have yet to figure if it will go up, but I will give fair warning. So without further ado, Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>The Road Not Taken.<strong>

"…I shall be telling this with a sigh

Somewhere ages and ages hence:

Two roads diverged in a wood, and I -

I took the one less travelled by,

And that has made all the difference."

-Robert Frost.

**Prologue: The Beginning of the Beginning.**

If there was one word to describe Katherine Adele Jamison, "average" would not be the adjective used, especially not in the same sentence as said name. It was not a question that would have usually entered the 17 year olds head. After all she had more important things to think about, school, her family, friends and whether Joe Llewellyn actually _fancied_ her or whether he _fancied_ her as becoming another notch on his four poster bed post. However, she was indeed pondering such a question, sat inside the cramped and stuffy guidance councillors office, filling out (in Kate's humble and honest opinion to which she had no qualms in letting Ms. Cohen know) some stupid and utterly pointless questionnaire. The ten page spread which was asking the young woman to base herself on a one to five average scale, (really who based themselves on numbers anyway?) just how 'normal' she rated her aspirations, her personality and future expectations.

Pencil poised, she glanced wearily up at the ancient and decrepit councillor (how the old bat could guide anyone when it was clear that some of her ideas obviously belonged and should therefore remain in Ancient times from whence the lady of the greying hair came). Said old bat was watching her intently over thick black rimmed glasses, those small beady brown eyes on that withered and puckered face not missing a trick. Kate figured if she was a person of a nervous disposition such an action would be making her paranoid. Sighing, the usually sociable and highly talkative student looked demurely down at the paper resting in her lap, blowing a strand of brown hair out of her vision. It fell back to its original position within 1.5 seconds. A huff of annoyance escaped her chapped lips.

The questionnaire however was thankfully nearly finished, crumpled, dotted and dashed with holes where her pencil tip had pierced through the paper when the brunette had pressed too hard down on a surface with no support, not after it had been ripped cruelly from her lap. The old crone had all but snatched the battered and worn science text book out of the girls lap, stating that _"Books were not to be used as a substitute table."_ The retort on the young woman's lips was held back, she really didn't need her Sister reaming her out, especially not on the last day of school before the Summer Holidays.

Instead tired hazel eyes stared downwards through dirty and sweat streaked glasses, at the question that she had been attempting to answer for the past fifteen minutes. _On a scale of one to five just how average would you describe yourself? (1 low, 5 average). _She supposed she sat somewhere between a 3 which she calculated as being "normal" and a 1 which she classed as being "unusual" , but no where near a 5 which was "average". Who wanted to be average anyway? Average meant boring, to be boring was to be dull and being dull according to the Jamison Family way was on par with something as equally atrocious as committing murder. Yes, she nodded slightly to herself she could live with sitting under normal and just above unusual. It was a fair compromise she supposed. She marked her self as a two and left it at that.

One more pointless question to go and she could leave Ms. Cohen in her stuffy and Ancient styled office and go and do more important things; like re-joining the twenty first century, going grudgingly to class, talking to friends and planning activities for the upcoming Summer. Or better yet walking home (her rusty old shed code name her car had given up the ghost four months previously and she had yet to save up enough money to buy a "new" one. It was on her long and extensive "to do" list for the Summer nestled in between celebrating her eighteenth birthday in August and going to College in September ). She envisioned herself entering the rickety house to the tantalising scents to her Sisters creamy mash potato and fried chicken, served with green beans and freshly made corn bread. Her stomach rumbled at the mere thought of food. By god she was hungry, and so questionnaire neglected (for the time being) Kate began thinking of all the things she could be eating or would be eating when she finished School. For there was one thing that the teen liked above all else, and that was food. Looking at the girls frame, her Sisters called her willowy, something Kate decoded as being freakishly tall you couldn't tell.

Perhaps I should interrupt and say that it could or perhaps I should say _has_ to be noted, that the more commonly associated words often used to describe Kate (among her family, friends and peers) were easily distracted, comically disruptive, very competitive, stubborn, proud, greedy (definitely) and continually suffered from serious bouts of verbal diarrhoea. However, despite all this Kate was considered to be one among a number of pupils within her year to be of high intelligence. After all just because the teen was an amiable person, with both good and not so good traits didn't mean she was stupid, not by a long shot though by some of the things the young teen came out with were enough to question this claim.

"When you've quite finished day dreaming Miss Jamison, perhaps you'd be so kind as to finish the task you've being assigned?" The nasally voice entered Kate's clouded thoughts startling the girl out of her delicious daydream. Foods of all varieties were plaguing the young girls thoughts though such scrumptious images were quickly chased away as her vision came to rest upon the scowling and puce face of Ms. Cohen. The teenager blinked rapidly, shock clearly written over the young face that she had been caught. Kate looked sheepishly over at the formidable yet frail form of the councillor who was leaning forward within her chair. Kate recognised that face instantaneously, scrunching her features up into a definite unattractive grimace she waited for the detention the old bat would without a doubt hand out.

"This should have been completed in twenty minutes, it has taken you 35. If it wasn't your last day at Tranquillity, I would be writing you a warning, and possibly a detention. However, seeing as this is your last day, and I won't have to see your face or another Jamison face ever again…I will let this mishap go." Violet Cohen scolded the young pupil in front of her for what would be thank god one of if not **the** last time. After all Violet had, had quite the fill of what the Jamison Family to last a life time. If it hadn't been Kate, piping up with her unwanted opinion then it had been one of her Sisters from over the years. At this rebuke the young teen could feel heat rising across her cheek bones highlighting the smattering of freckles that were sprinkled across her cheeks, however she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

"Err sorry." she muttered out. In attempts not to upset the older woman more and take back the act of good will, she circled a four not even reading the last question before hurriedly placing the crumpled paper within the old and withered outstretched hand. The glare she received upon leaving the small office, had the adverse affect of what Ms. Cohen intended and instead put the young girl her in a rather cheery mood. Two more hours and she was home free. Slinging her shoulder bag across her torso, the teen began whistling a merry tune as she sauntered back towards Geometry, not even a subject as dreary as that or taught by the drab Mr. Atkinson could spoil her mood. If only Kate knew what was to come, what would be expected of her in the future. Perhaps she would have done things differently on her last day of school. However, hindsight as they say is a remarkable thing, and it is here my dear readers where our story begins and where we lay our scene.


	2. Chapter 1: In which we are introduced

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Transformers, all rights to belong to their respective owners. Anything you recognise belongs o them, anything you don't belongs to me.

**Story Summary:**

160 hours, 10080 minutes, 604800 seconds and everything changed. She had her life's priorities sorted, finish High School and move onto bigger and better things. College, Degree, Job, vast amounts of money maybe even fame. What she didn't factor into the equation was being stuck in the middle of an advanced alien war. Exams, Essays, straight A Grades, Backstabbing, Boys and Spots she could handle. Giant Robots from another planet crashing to Earth? No way. It seems that life often throws curve balls into the mix, and those priorities were about to change. 160 hours, 10080 minutes, 604800 seconds.

* * *

><p><strong>The Road Not Taken.<strong>

"They fuck you up, your mum and dad.

They may not mean to, but they do.

They fill you with the faults they had

And add some extra, just for you."

-Phillip Larkin.

**Chapter 1: In which we are introduced.**

Kate managed to make it to her Geometry class just before the late bell rang, slumping unenthusiastically into her chair, she was greeted with a heavy slap on her back. Swiveling around, she came face to face with her best friend and fellow mischief maker Connie Masters, whose green eyes sat glinting cheekily behind her over grown auburn coloured fringe. Her small face bestowed an amused grin at the sudden and unexpected presence of her friend.

"My God, don't tell me you actually survived Cohen?" Kate smirked smugly as she dropped her bag onto the wooden and dusty floor with a heavy thud, causing the older of the two friends to stare quizzically at the girl sat in front of her. "Do I even want to know what you have in there?" Connie whispered as Mr. Atkinson attempted to settle down the rowdy end of semester class. Hazel eyes twinkled merrily behind black edged glasses, the non reply causing Connie's overactive imagination to go into sudden overdrive. "Its not Ms. Cohen's head is it?" Connie asked sounding aghast, green eyes comically widening at the thought. A rather disturbing image entered Connie's head, as she envisioned her friend decapitating the old bat with the councilors own prized solid silver letter opener.

"Who has Cohen's head?" Michael Porter asked as he flopped down into his awaiting seat, the chair making a heavy groaning sound that under any circumstances did not sound overly healthy.

"Kate…" Connie whispered out, as Mike's confused and tired brown eyes turned and stared fixatedly upon the youngster to the right of him.

"Honestly you guys, I don't have Cohen's head in my bag. I have what you usually have in a bag, books, stationary, the odd squished sandwich…." Kate answered, picking said bag up from the floor and shaking said items onto her desk. Connie exhaled a loud whoosh of withheld breath when she realised that the guidance councillors head wouldn't roll out, whilst Michael snorted raking a grimy hand through his short cropped sandy blonde hair. "Who even eats squished sandwiches anyways?" he asked, voice pitching comically high nearing the end of the question. Kate sighed exasperated.

She was surrounded by idiots!

"Jesus, I don't purposely squish them Mike! It's not as if I make a sandwich and think, _oh I know what this sandwich needs, a little squishing_! It just happens, when they're in my bag! Now if you'll excuse me Mr. Atkinson is glaring at us." The two pairs of eyes immediately turned to the glaring and greying haired teacher who was stood at the front of the class, arms folded and mouth pressed into a petulant frown. "Its ok Mr. A. You can continue." The class smothered their snickers.

"Why thank you Miss. Jamison." He sarcastically replied, really it didn't become him Kate thought. "You and your friends can see me after class." Groaning could be heard from her left, and a sharp kick to the back her chair caused Kate to turn glaring at her compatriot. "Nice going loser face!" Connie mouthed, Kate stuck her tongue out before turning back her final Geometry lesson. _Thank god._

* * *

><p>"Honey I'm home!" Kate called out as she walked into the small three bed roomed house, over an hour later than usual. Hopefully Vee would be too busy with work, whatever that was, (Vee didn't really go into what work she did and the young teen really wasn't that interested in asking), to notice the time.<p>

"I'm in the office. I'll be down in two ticks!" The oldest sibling called down from the darkened upstairs. Mumbling a quiet ok, Kate sluggishly walked towards the kitchen, following her twitching nose which had picked up the tantalising smells of cooking food perforating the air. Mooching around the cluttered kitchen, lifting up pans lids on to cooker revealing an assortment of par cooked vegetables, the brown haired girl finally uncovered a stash of corn bread, cooling upon the windowsill. Smiling victoriously at her great find, she wiggled out a little dance. Hand reaching out to take a delicious piece, her mouth watering, ready for the first bite. She was just inches away from her prize only for said hand to be cruelly slapped away by the sudden appearance of her older Sister. She jumped in surprise as Ivy Jamison, glared up at her younger Sister. Despite her size the older matriarch of the Jamison siblings sure was strong and you most definitely did not want to get on the wrong side of her. Ivy wasn't into the practice of forgiveness.

"Ow! Do you really have to hit the hard? God, one of these days you're gonna do lasting damage and then what huh? You'll have a cripple for a sister!"

"Oh be quiet and hands off. Those are for Roger." Kate frowned at the name as she was shooed out of the way, staring abjectly at her sisters back.

"Roger's coming here? Tonight? Why? Whatever for?" she whined out, face a picture of disgust at the aforementioned name of Roger Peter Davies.

"Why does any man come and see his fiancée?" Vee asked innocently as she re-covered the corn bread. Of course such an innocent gesture was lost on the teen, whose mind more often than not located within the proverbial gutter came up with a rather disturbing image.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! My eyes! Why did you feel the need to give me that image? Its bad enough I know you have sex, but with him. Ugh." The sharp slap to the back of Kate's head stopped the puking gestures she was making and into turn caused her to whine even more.

"Stop being so facetious. He's coming around to talk about the wedding."

"Riiight. The wedding." The younger sibling had made Vee perfectly aware of what she felt about the union between the Jamison and Davies families and of course like all good Sister's Vee had effectively ignored any of her sisters qualms. "Hey where's Cass?" Kate called out as she made her way up to her bedroom.

"Don't know, don't care." The flippant attitude, caused the young woman to stop in her tracks and turn to face her oldest Sister.

"Don't tell me you've not fallen out again!" she beseeched in exasperation. If it was one thing Kate was constantly doing within this household it was breaking up arguments between her oldest and middle sibling. Of course, it was a well known fact that Cassandra and Ivy did not got along at the best of times, and had no objections to murdering each other at the worst. The lack of response was the only thing Kate needed for an answer. "Bloody Sisters." She grumbled out as she trudged up stairs.

"By the way why were you so late home?" Ivy's questioning voice called softly upstairs and like all good teenagers, Kate decided to switch on the selective hearing trait and wisely chose not to answer.

* * *

><p>"So you stick the dooda in the whaddya call it. And hey presto…it should work." Roger called out, smiling he crossed his fingers as he flicked on the on switch. The smile however quickly fell from his pasty, thin face as the screen flashed once, before fizzling out with a quiet bang. A tendril of some raising out from the vents at the back of the now destroyed appliance. Rogers thin lips pressed into a frown, left hand scratching absentmindedly at the psoriasis under lank hair. He pondered what could have gone wrong.<p>

"The dooda and the whaddya call it? Is that the technical term for you have no idea what you're doing?" Kate questioned left eyebrow raised as she peered at the scene from over the top of her book. Her elder sister glared at the teenager before switching her focus onto her fiancée, a warm placating smile gracing her attractive features.

"I'm sorry, Vee. I coulda sworn that would have worked." Roger Davies stated, ignoring the snarky comment from the younger woman who was currently slumped lazily across the sofa, her feet propped against the arm rest, getting dirt everywhere…Roger thought with disdain. He could feel his right eye beginning to twitch at the thought of the germs settling on that cushion. If this was his house, he wouldn't even allow her to sit on the furniture. Teenagers after all were filthy creatures.

"Its ok Roger. It was good of you to try." The soft spoken voice was interrupted by a rather unlady like snort, Roger's right eye twitched even more at the noise. He watched scrutinising the teens movements as she marked her current page, the left hand corner folded over, creasing the pristine condition. His right arm twitched at the action… really had teenagers no respect for anything? He blinked in quick succession when he realised that her sharp gaze was staring at the couple, or rather more importantly him. He narrowed his eyes in frustration, really he had never meant a more annoying, selfish and petulant brat in all his years and he worked for the Government!

"Yeah, _Rog. Thanks for nothing. _Now we have to spend even more money, a precious commodity; something that we don't have that much of, on something that you've probably made worse."

"Kate that's enough. If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all." The 31 year old snapped, hazel eyes narrowed to angry slits at the blatant disrespect her youngest Sister showed to what would soon become her Brother-in-Law. Really, Vee couldn't make her younger Sister like her fiancée, but she could make her be at least civil towards him, especially when he was a guest within their house.

After all there was nothing wrong (at least as far as Vee could tell) with him. He had a good , respectable well earning job, he could be considered moderately good looking in that unconventional way, he had few compulsive odd habits and hobbies but for Vee didn't matter. What was important was that they loved each other…even though she closed her eyes when they had sex, she didn't need to see his face when he…she broke from that trail of thought. Besides, she reasoned with herself her job and home life was hectic enough, all she needed (in her opinion something that clashed with that of her Sister's regularly) was a bit of stability (Cass and Kate called it boring) in her life. God knows the Jamison's siblings lives had been anything but normal or stable in past years.

"Honey, its fine." Roger reassured the woman at his side, hand resting comfortably upon the small of her back. "She's just a moody hormonal teenager, they're not happy if the world isn't ending or they aren't the centre of attention." The statement caused the teen to angrily glare at the older man. Moody? Hormonal? Attention seeking? Just who did that guy think he was?

"Well that maybe true, I mean I after all can blame my attitude on my hormones. What's you're excuse for being a total ass -"

"Katherine Adele Jamison! That is enough!" The use of her full name coupled with Ivy's tone brokered no argument. It was an effective way of cutting off any vulgar comment the young teen was about to expel from her mouth. "Don't make me ground you! I mean it! This attitude stops right now, or you can forget about me going halves on a new car for your birthday." Quietness prevailed the living room, as both siblings battled for dominance, hazel eyes clashing with hazel eyes as a battle of wills took place. The staring match lasted five minutes, before Kate wavered and eye contact was lost. The seventeen year old stared dejectedly at the carpeted floor. "C'mon Roger, dinner should be ready, lets go have something to eat." Ivy stated, breaking her gaze from her younger sister she held out her small hand from the 6"0 blonde haired, blue eyed 32 year old to take. Leading him from the comfortable sitting room and back towards the end of the house where the kitchen was situated.

"Douche." Kate couldn't help but hiss out at his retreating form, it is after all a teenage trait to let any form of annoyance or aggravation be known however severe the punishment would be later. Ivy turned to glare at her younger sister with a look as if to say '_I heard that.' _The teen stared back wide eyed, her face moulded into the perfected picture of innocence, something she had mastered over the many years of childhood to encroaching adulthood. The face reiterated one response, something that clearly said, '_what did I do?' _The corner of her sister's mouth twitched upwards slightly and with a shake of Vee's head, in exasperation or amusement or perhaps even disdain, Kate couldn't tell she disappeared from the teenagers view. Sighing she picked up the book from the cushion to her left, turning victoriously to Pride and Prejudice and Zombies, Kate grinned. 1 to her, 0 to annoying fuckface. She couldn't wait till Cass got home. There was nothing that brought sisters closer together than a good old bitch about their other sisters boyfriend…make that Fiancée.

It was the only thing the sisters did agree upon, their mutual dislike of one Roger Peter Davies.

Government official and complete asswipe.

* * *

><p>AN: And there you have it, chapter 1. I know its slow, but I like to introduce the major characters first, showing glimpses into what makes them tick. I promise, the transformers will be brought in soon. In the next couple of chapters, and after that the story will really pick up! I promise. Until next time!


	3. Chapter 2: Sympathy for the Devil

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Transformers, all rights to belong to their respective owners. Anything you recognise belongs to them, anything you don't belongs to me.

**Story Summary:**

160 hours, 10080 minutes, 604800 seconds and everything changed. She had her life's priorities sorted, finish High School and move onto bigger and better things. College, Degree, Job, vast amounts of money maybe even fame. What she didn't factor into the equation was being stuck in the middle of an advanced alien war. Exams, Essays, straight A Grades, Backstabbing, Boys and Spots she could handle. Giant Robots from another planet crashing to Earth? No way. It seems that life often throws curve balls into the mix, and those priorities were about to change. 160 hours, 10080 minutes, 604800 seconds.

**AN**: I had a bit of a hard time writing this, especially when writing the transformers and Sam. I kind of hit writers block. This chapter also is a bit choppy so I've put a time frame, so you can see when said events takes place. Hopefully that helps. So drop us a line even if its to say I absolutely suck at writing 'Bee and the gang. By the way who knew that finding quotes for 'Bee would be so blooming hard?

Thanks for the reviews too. They make my day!

* * *

><p>The Road Not Taken.<p>

"…Pleased to meet you

Hope you guess my name

But what's puzzling you

Is the nature of my game…"

- Rolling Stones

**Chapter 2: Sympathy for the Devil.**

**Jamison Family Household.**

**Garden, 12:06 pm.**

"Ho-ly shit." The low husky voice belonging to one Cassandra Marie Jamison exclaimed, as she turned her head towards the sounds of a low reverberating rumble of a car came pulling into the driveway. What surprised Cass even more, was witnessing her older sister emerging from said vehicle, from the drivers seat no less.

"Whose car is that?" She asked not even saying hello. Perching overly large sunglasses on top of a mass of brown curls, the 26 year old sat up, letting out an appreciative whistle. Pulling up the straps of her white vest top, (that had being pulled down during her sunbathing) Cassandra slowly slipped on her sandals before walking across the grass to get a closer look at the sleek shiny blue vehicle parked out front. Even for a complete car novice such as herself, she could recognise when she was in the presence of fantastic workmanship. The car was truly beautiful. "She's beautiful."

"It's a **he **and **he's** mine." Vee's somewhat muffled voice called out from the interior of the car as she struggled to unload a large cardboard box, overflowing with various designs and complicated looking schematics.

"I'm sorry what?" Cass did a double take when Vee slammed the door shut with the back of her foot, watching as the older woman walked slowly away, struggling to carry her box and keep a hold of her dark blue suit jacket that was draped across her arm. "Did I hear you correctly? Did you just say, this car is yours?"

"Did I stutter?" Vee snapped out, turning to fix a glare at her sister, who was just stood there watching her struggle. Really why was she surprised? Vee thought vehemently, the only person Cass cared for was herself. Why would she offer to help her struggling sister?

"Well its just that, you don't like flashy cars, so why do you have a swanky -" she paused, acknowledging that she really had no clue what the kind of car it was, "Well, whatever kind of car it is, sat on the driveway?" Cass questioned as she followed Vee up the path and into the house.

"Its not as though I picked him, err .. it, its not as though I picked it out myself! It's a company car, and I already told them I was perfectly happy with my Suzuki, but apparently I needed it for my own pro - " The older sibling stopped short realising that Cass was looking at her with a rather scrutinising expression and if it was one thing the eldest Jamison hated, it was to be scrutinised. She deposited the box near the foot of the stairs, awaiting transportation up to her office.

"You needed it for …_ what?_" Cass asked, leaning lazily against the adjoining wall, foot resting upon the peeling blue wall paper. What was with the sudden interest in her life all of a sudden? Vee thought in annoyance. Glaring at Cass, she folded her arms across her chest in a defensive gesture, the slight move was not lost on the other sibling who stood up just a tad straighter at the sight.

"...And you wonder why I'm always having a go at you! Get your feet off the wall, and do something useful, like get Kate outta bed! Its past 12 for gods sake. I told you not to let her sleep in, in fact I gave you specific instructions, but as usual you don't listen …" Cass shut off the rather self righteous and irate tone of her sister as she began slinking away towards the stairs, her ears already ringing and she'd barely even been home five minutes. The sounds of Ivy ranting away to herself could still be heard even as Cass wandered along the hallway upstairs. Always nagging, the middle sibling thought grumpily, she really needed to chill out and relax sometime, she concluded as she came to a standstill outside Kate's door.

She grinned evilly. Well Ivy did say to wake their younger sister up. She just didn't specify how.

* * *

><p>"What the fuck do you want Cass?" A grumpy and pissed off voice called out tiredly from underneath the pile of blankets that currently surrounded the younger Jamison family member, as Cassie's loud and hard pounding on her bedroom door echoed around the room. The brunette smirked at Kate's question, amused that she had automatically known it was Cass banging on the door and no-one else. "Just making sure you're still alive! It's past dinner, and you haven't eaten us outta house or home yet!" There's a pause, "On a side note, get the fuck up, Vee's home and she's pissed that you're still snoring!"<p>

"I don't snore!" came the indignant reply, but the only thing Kate heard was the loud laughing of her sister and the sound of her walking back downstairs. Jesus Christ, she thought moodily as she cracked open bleary to look at the blurry digits on her alarm clock upon her nightstand. Left hand groping blindly for her glasses, the flashing blurry digits suddenly came into focus, 12:14 pm. She sighed, and she'd been having a good dream too.

* * *

><p><strong>Jamison Family Home.<strong>

**Kitchen 12:39pm.**

"Holy fuck!" Kate exclaimed loudly, not many people questioned where she had learned the majority of her vocabulary when growing up, it was a given after all living with Cass. Sock clad feet came sliding over the wooden floor, as she came barrelling into the kitchen. Vee looked up distractedly from the schematics she was reading, nursing a mug of steaming black coffee in one hand, before returning to her frantic scribbling in a small black note book situated to her left. Cass jumped startled at the sudden appearance of her younger sibling.

"One of these days you're gonna break your neck." She called out in warning, glad that Kate had heeded her words, and not only got up and made a somewhat prompt appearance but that she had chosen wisely to change out of her snoopy pyjamas into clothes before facing her sister.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." She had snapped irritably back, still not forgiving Cass for the rather rude awakening that she had received not 25 minutes before, and it had been right at the good part too, just as Joe Llewellyn was about too…she trailed off the thought blushing. "What I mean to say is, who owns that magnificent piece of machinery parked on the drive, currently known as the 2004 Ford GT?" The seventeen year old asked breathlessly, her eyes wide with excitement, hoping beyond hope that this would be one of those early surprise birthday gifts that everyone seemed to get apart … from Kate. Cass pointedly looked towards Vee who was still distractedly working away, to who Kate grinned at before launching herself at her sister. Lanky arms were flung around Vee's thin frame and she enveloped her in a bear hug, kisses peppering down on to top of Vee's head.

"You are the best sister ever!" Kiss. "Oh my god." More kisses. "This is so fucking cool. Oh, I so can't wait to let Mike and Connie know. Where's the phone?" Kate babbled away, a mile a minute, eyes darting about the kitchen trying to locate the cordless device.

"I hate to break your bubble and your sudden love that you have for me kiddo, but that car out there isn't yours." It took Kate more than a minute to understand what her older sister had said. Her mouth hanging slightly open her eyes glazed in confusion, as she stared at the petite 29 year old as though she had suddenly sprouted a second head. The only sound to be heard within the kitchen was Cass, and she was ever so quietly leaving the room. No way in hell was she going to get involved in what would be the fight of the century. Sure she and Vee often went at it, but when Flora and Vee butted heads? Cass had learned long ago, it was best get outta the way, stand back at a safe distance and watch. These fights were truly legendary.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"'_That magnificent piece of machinery' _out there as you so eloquently put it, isn't yours." Vee replied slowly, as though she was talking to a two year old. Satisfied that Kate had actually understood her, she turned back to her notes, mumbling furiously at the black line that had scratched across the paper at Kate's sudden and unexpected hug.

"It's not mine?" The teen blinked a few times, her features twisting into a look of absolute horror, suddenly the image of Connie, Mike and herself cruising around Tranquillity, and all the other cool things she had envisioned herself doing in that car, quickly vanished like a puff of smoke.

"Its not yours." Came the non-committal reply.

"Then whose car is it then? It can't be Cassie's her job doesn't pay that much, and she most definitely doesn't have the patience to save up to buy something as cool as the GT, she probably doesn't even know what make that car is and you -"

"Its mine." Vee quietly replied, her expression almost amused at how fast or slow in this case her younger sister was processing information.

_"Yours?"_

"What are you..?" Vee questioned standing up to deposit her now empty cup into the sink "…suddenly so hard of hearing that I have to repeat myself? Yes its mine, and no I didn't chose hi- it, I was given it, company car and no you can't borrow, so don't even ask."

"Company car? Since when do you get company cars?" Kate exclaimed shocked and outraged all at the same time.

"Since now. Now, if you've finished with the Spanish inquisition I have a rather busy day ahead of me, so that means no distractions, no loud noise. Just go out and have fun." The 29 year old brushed past the teen, only to stop short at the small tug on her left arm.

"What about car shopping? Plus it's a Saturday. Who works on a Saturday?"

"I do. Besides I was thinking … and Roger agrees with me." The younger sister scowled at the name, "Seeing as there's nothing wrong with my Suzuki, it'd be pointless selling it just to buy another car,so..." She paused, "...Why don't you have it?" If it was possible Kate's face turned even uglier. Not only was she not getting a car, she was now getting her sisters …

"… piece of shit car!"

"It's not a piece of shit car Katie. It works perfectly fine."

"Well if it works perfectly fine, why don't you keep it? And what about my birthday present, you promised me that you'd go halves on a car!" Vee sighed in frustration, at the petulant mewling tone emerging from the young adult, _adult ha_, that sure was funny Vee thought exasperated. It was times like this the older of the two siblings wondered how on earth Kate had managed to survive to her current age. Especially when at said times, she really wanted to ring her little sisters neck. Perhaps Roger was right, perhaps she was a spoilt brat, _"after all children are products of their environment."_ He had do often quoted at her_. _Maybe that was Vee's fault but she couldn't help it. She was constantly working and as soon as Cass was old enough to drink and drive, (not together) the middle sibling was hardly ever about. With no parental figures to look out for the youngster that charge often fell onto Vee, and sometimes, sometimes she couldn't not help but spoil her, it eased the burden of guilt for leaving Kate along long periods of time.

"You know what, Roger was right, you are spoilt." It was possibly the worst thing Ivy could have said at that particular moment, for Kate pitched a tantrum the could have rivalled a two year old.

"Fucking Roger! What the fuck has it got to do with him?"

"Watch your mouth!" Vee snapped eyes narrowed into angry slits, "You're acting like a child and it doesn't become you, and if I hear you mouthing off about Roger one more time…!" Kate wasn't even pretending to listen. Roger had been the thing that had broken the camels back so to speak.

"…absolutely nothing. Ever since he's been a part of this family, he's managed to cock things up, sticking his fucking nose in places that have nothing to do with him! Its so fucking unfair! He's ruining my life." Kate whined out as Vee expelled a loud irritable sigh. She really was not in the mood for this. She was being run ragged at work, colleagues were suddenly going missing, a new _car, _(she used the term loosely) had been suddenly thrust upon her, she had a wedding to plan and organise and now she had her (seventeen going on two) kid sister, kicking up a fuss.

"Yes, because Rogers sole purpose is to ruin your life Kate. Just grow up! Not everything is about you."

"If Mom and Dad were here, this wouldn't be happening." The brief flash of hurt across Vee's face, made her desperately wish she hadn't just said those first 6 words.

"Yeah well, Mom and Dad aren't here are they? And if they were they'd be so disappointed in you Kate, especially the way you've been behaving. Just go. I'm so angry with you right now I can't even look at you." She stood dumbfounded, the slam of the kitchen door signalling the end of the heated argument. Disappointed? How could she even say that? She had no right. Sighing angrily she raked a hand through her short cropped hair.

_What the fuck ever_…she was so out of here. It was a perfectly normal reaction she reasoned to herself as she marched out of the house, angrily slipping on her converse. You don't just promise someone one thing, and then break it with another. _It just wasn't fair_, she thought bitterly and she marched passed the Ford GT. _Not to mention cruel _… Stopping she turned glaring at the car. The same car up until a few moments had been her ultimate wet dream car, placing a viscous but rather satisfying kick to its underside. "This is all your fucking fault!" she hissed out at the vehicle as though it could possible understand the upset it had caused, although unbeknown to Kate, this particular vehicle could.

"_Optimus…we have a problem." _The Autobot stated over it's internal comm. link, watching as the upset teenager disappeared from his sensors.

"_This is Optimus. Go ahead Mirage."_

* * *

><p><strong>Nevada Desert.<strong>

**12: 54 pm.**

Meanwhile over the vast Nevada desert a lone F-15 tore soundlessly across the sky. To any innocent bystander such a model would carelessly be classified as a test flight, grouped within the increased Military presence due to the terrorist attack occurring in Mission City four years ago. However, to those who had bore witness to that terrible day, to those who had been up close and personal with its horrific and terrifying evens, this jet wasn't a normal military jet, it was the last seeker, and air commander of the Decepticons.

_"You know your target?"_ Megatron's harsh voice called out over the internal comm. link. The F-15 flew underneath the cloud keeping, keeping both optics and sensory ranges focused upon the small fragile organic as it made its way downtown.

_"Yes my Lord Megatron. I have the target in my sights."_

_"Do not fail me Starscream. You understand the consequences if you do."_ The internal communications link was switched off, leaving the lone jet to seethe. One of these days, Starscream thought menacingly, the remainders of the Decepticon army would be his. After all it was startlingly obvious to the flier that Megatron didn't respect, or appreciate any of his efforts that the seeker made for the Decepticon cause. Starscream also knew that if it benefited Megatron, the leader would spare no thought to disposing of him, if he happened to get in the way of his Masters ultimate goal.

It seemed he would have to be patient if he wanted his plan to be successful. More Decepticon transmissions had been intercepted. If Starscream could rally the new troops to his cause, using Megatron's faults to his own advantage, soon the Decepticons would have a new leader to be fearful of. This time however the flier had learned from his past mistakes, he would not openly challenge his Master. Oh no, his plan would be more subtler than that. Breaking from this train of thought, Starscream lowered his altitude honing in on his unaware target. It was by chance that Starscream had been passing when he saw the lone fleshling, but chance or no, he would use this to his advantage. He had work to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Jamison Family Household.<strong>

**Office 12: 56 pm.**

Sighing wearily the 29 year sagged tiredly into her office chair. Ivy wincing as the front door slammed with such a force that the entire household seemed to shake within its foundations. Vee watched dejectedly as her younger sister tore down the road as though her life depended on it. Pinching the bridge of her nose, the older Jamison could feel the beginnings of an encroaching headache. Things had not gone well to say the least. Eyes catching the shiny sleek lines of the _car _down below, Ivy sighed out again, but this time n utter frustration. If it would please Kate she'd gladly give her the _car_, but it wasn't hers to give. The vibration of the phone on her desk caused the young women to tear her eyesight away from the quickly disappearing teen. Flicking open the screen, Ivy muttered a morose "Jamison" into the receiver.

"It's Will, Will Lennox, we met a few days ago?" The name rang a bell within the tired woman's head, a vague recollection of meeting the Major and his team, after a day full of long and endless meetings.

"Oh yeah, Major right?, the one with Ironhide, Wife and kid?" She asked half - heartedly flicking through a pile of papers scattered across her desk._ She really needed to get a new filing system_.

"That's the one." There was a slight pause on the line, a rustle of cloth and quiet words in the background, Ivy strained to hear them. "Listen, Optimus needs to see you on base, its urgent."

"Urgent?" She frowned, eyebrows scrunching together. "How urgent?"

"How urgent do you think urgent is?" Came the amused reply.

"Ok, I'll be there as soon as I can, if not sooner by the way Mirage drives. I'll see you in a while Major."

"Oh and Ivy, we need to see the schematics of the prototypes." The phone line ended with a soft click. Rubbing a shaky hand through her long hair, Ivy stood up, her back clicking horribly as she reached up towards the wall. Removing the scenic painting from the green wallpaper wall, she placed the large frame on the carpeted floor, looking back up at the newly revealed safe. Spinning the dial, so that the correct code was inputted, the large lever was pulled the door swinging open. Peeking inside Ivy withdrew the compact device that had been for months safely hidden away, no one had known she had it, well not until recently that was. Not until she had been manhandled to some sort of secret Government base, after her name and number had been left as a contact point courtesy of her recently disappeared boss. Closing the safe door and putting back the picture in its correct frame, the 29 year old locked her office door behind her walking down to the awaiting Autobot below.

"I'm going out. I don't know how long I'll be!" Vee called out towards her sister, no response was given. Time to go to work, thought Ivy as the Fords door opened with a click before she even got near.

"I will never get used to this."

* * *

><p><strong>Downtown Tranquillity<strong>

**1:00 pm.**

"Watch it jackass!" Kate snarled out, banging her fist angrily against the yellow hood of the Camaro that had almost turned her into an unpleasant smear upon the tarmac. Giving the wide eyed male adult of the car the nastiest glare she could muster (which wasn't hard giving her current mood) she stepped up over the curb. _What was with these super cool cars turning up all over Tranquillity all of a sudden? _She thought bitterly as she walked down the sidewalk. It was like God was purposely rubbing in the fact that she was currently the most selfish and spoilt car-less human being on the planet. A flash of the yellow Camaro shot past, quickly followed by the red and blues of a flashing police car. Kate smirked sadistically, looked like she wasn't the only who would be wishing that they hadn't woken up today.

* * *

><p><strong>Downtown Tranquillity.<strong>

**12:59pm.**

"On a highway to hell!" 21 Sam Witwicky sang out, head moving rhythmically to the beat from the car radio, his joyful voice and movements filling the interior of the car. Sam was finally home! After three long years away from his beloved Tranquillity he was finally back, a degree under his belt and sat in his beloved car, talking to one of his best friends in the entire universe. The yellow Camaro otherwise known as Bumblebee, tore around the corner with precision emerging onto the half busy high street. He was glad to be reunited once again with his charge. However, such elated exuberance was cut short when a fast moving object tore angrily across the road in front of them. Sam didn't have time to utter out any words of warning to the self driving vehicle before, said car came to a shuddering halt in a crescendo of burning rubber and squealing tires. Gasps from shocked onlookers assailed his heightened adrenaline fuelled senses. Sam couldn't quite hear what the tall teenager had yelled to them, he was still coming to terms with that close call. However, the large bang on the front of his hood pulled him from his shocked mind. "Shit that was close!" Sam exclaimed watching the angry young teenager glare at him before turning and walking towards the concrete sidewalk as though she hadn't just had a near death experience with a travelling vehicle! His heart was still hammering wildly within his chest, she'd almost been road kill! He'd faced the leader of the Decepticons, managed to escape death countless of times, but still a near collision with a pedestrian sent Sam's adrenaline levels rocketing.

"_**Watch where you're going, you fool!" **_'Bee answered through his radio system.

"Christ 'Bee, I thought she was a goner! Good going though," Sam praised, albeit breathlessly rubbing his hand reassuringly against the steering wheel, "Good thing I wasn't driving. There was no way I'd have been able to stop in time." Revving up the yellow Camaro began driving again, passing the irate young woman on the way out Tranquillity as they made their way towards the Autobot base of command.

"The female did not even stop to look." 'Bee's scratchy voice held a tint of confusion in his observation. Surely when crossing the road it would be wise to look, especially when vehicles could collide with their fragile organic bodies and kill them at any moment? He'd been on Earth for the past four years and still the human occupants astounded the small yellow Autobot. "And she hit me!" The outrage evident within 'bees voice called the younger man to chuckle. If it had have been Ironhide, Sam could picture the various curses that would be falling from the Weapon' s Specialists interior systems.

"Well, she's a teenager. They do things that make no sense 'Bee, think nothing of it. I remember when I was youn -" Sam began, only to be cut off when the Camaro shot forward suddenly, weaving expertly in and out of traffic. Sam barely had time to question his guardians actions as red and blue flashing lights reflected in his wing mirrors.

"Barricade." Bumblebee growled out, he had to get Sam out of harms way and the only way to do that was continue in his current direction. He couldn't allow any harm to come towards his charge or the busy population of Tranquillity City. Above them, the roar of a quickly descending jet whistled past. The sound of twisting metal, cogs and gears turning causing the young adult to shrink in his seat.

"_**Fasten your seatbelts. It's going to be a bumpy ride." **_Sam looked out of his window, his features slowly morphing into a look of absolute horror as the bipedal mode of Starscream began blasting anything crossed his path.

"_Bumblebee to Optimus. Houston, we have a problem."_

* * *

><p>An: There we have chapter 2. Things are picking up, albeit slowly. So please review<p>

Quotes used in order:

Courage the Cowardly Dog.

All About Eve

Apollo 13.


	4. Chapter 3: Hell in a Hand Basket

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Transformers, all rights to belong to their respective owners. Anything you recognise belongs to them, anything you don't belongs to me.

**Story Summary:**

160 hours, 10080 minutes, 604800 seconds and everything changed. She had her life's priorities sorted, finish High School and move onto bigger and better things. College, Degree, Job, vast amounts of money maybe even fame. What she didn't factor into the equation was being stuck in the middle of an advanced alien war. Exams, Essays, straight A Grades, Backstabbing, Boys and Spots she could handle. Giant Robots from another planet crashing to Earth? No way. It seems that life often throws curve balls into the mix, and those priorities were about to change. 160 hours, 10080 minutes, 604800 seconds.

AN: Hopefully this chapter comes across as I envisioned it in my head. Its taken me almost two days to write it so that the action seemed come across as A} Plausible and B} Realistic. So if they don't come across, I can at least say I tried. Hopefully the decepticons and autobots are still somewhat in character. Also, I've decided to up the rating, its gonna get a lot darker from here on out. Though I'll try my utmost best to inject some comedy moments into it. After all that's what life's all about!

Thanks for the review folks!

* * *

><p><strong>The Road Not Taken.<strong>

**And I heard, as it were, the noise of thunder:  
>One of the four beasts saying: "Come and see." And I saw.<br>And behold, a white horse.**

**-Johnny Cash**

**Chapter 3: Hell in a Hand Basket.**

****Day 2: California-Nevada Interstate.****

**1:19 pm.**

_"Barricade your position?"_

"_**I am following the scout Bumblebee." **_Barricade answered. He didn't attempt to disguise the anger evident in his voice at been given such an task. Especially when Starscream had snickered across his comm. link, that he would soon be a dead scout. After all "_why else would Megatron rush into such a foolish plan Barricade? If it is not to ensure of you're disposal?" _Barricade revved in annoyance trying to delete Starscream's goading voice from his CPU. Despite his assurance that Megatron's plan would not fail, the niggling seed of doubt had been planted. _**"What are my orders?" **_He answered finally.

"_Proceed with your objective Barricade. Do not fail me." _

"_**And if the diversion works? What of the Autobot and the boy?" **_Barricade growled out, he really wanted nothing more that to tear the scout from limb to limb. To watch as his energon and cooling liquids coated the concrete underneath his remains. Watching his blue optics flicker and die as he ripped out his spark chamber. Barricade would not forget what he had endured at the hands of the yellow autobot during their last encounter. When Megatron's plan was successful, he'd repay Bumblebee in kind.

"_If you survive Barricade**,**" _Megatron answered_**, **_the Saleen could almost hear a mocking tone of within his Masters voice, _"And our mission is a success you can dispatch the Autobot scum as you see fit. But bring the boy to me Barricade, alive."_

"_**Yes my Lord Megatron." **_If the decepticon could grin, Barricade would be doing just that however, the police cruiser settled for revving his engine. His powerful engine quickly ate up the miles between himself and his pray, quickly gaining upon the familiar Camaro currently trying to transport his young charge to safety. _Not on my watch_, thought Barricade as he shot forward with another burst of speed.

* * *

><p><strong>Down town Tranquillity.<strong>

**1:19pm**

Kate had just gotten over her near death experience, or NDE as she had dubbed it with a small amused grin. She wasn't amused by the thought of her own death, she wasn't that dumb or suicidal. The incident with the Camaro had however inadvertently lessened her temper, (after all her fist colliding with that shiny car had made her feel better about earlier events). She supposed it was the _whole wanting to destroy something beautiful_ complex.

Reflecting upon the past events, she felt the familiar burning sense of shame. Shame for how she had acted not an hour before. The words spoilt brat sprang to the forefront of her mind. For the most part she knew that she had it easy, she was quite lucky really given the circumstances. She was lucky that she had sisters who actually gave a fuck about her, who cared for her, who hadn't sent her off into a home after ... She trailed off at the thought.

And what did she do when things didn't go her way? She kicked up a tantrum and acted like a 2 year old. Vee had been right, if their parents had been ther they would be so disappointed with her. She squared her shoulders as though preparing for battle. There was nothing to do save for bite the bullet and apologize when she returned home. First thing first though, she'd let Vee calm down. Provoking Vee into anger, was similar to poking at a hornets nest with a stick.

For one thing it wasn't a good idea.

And another, it didn't matter how fast you ran, sooner or later you'd get the shit stung outta ya.

She stopped short noticing that her shoe lace had come undone.

The roar of the jet and the screeching of tires and grinding metal went unnoticed by the teen, however the sudden explosion to her left completely took her by surprise, she had no time to react, no time to shield herself from the intense heat, the scream torn from her lips in the roar of the blast. The rush of heat and wind that followed sent the her flying backwards. Landing awkwardly her body and head made painful contact with the sidewalk, so much so that the teen was literally seeing tweety birds. Rubble, dust and various parts of debris rained down around her like falling confetti. It was only then through the ringing of her ears, though muffled that Kate heard the first screams.

* * *

><p><strong>1:26 pm.<strong>

"_**What the slag are you doing Killswitch?" **_A furious Starscream roared out optics watching the large explosion and its devastating results; as the building exploded in a shower of concrete, brick, glass and metal, courtesy of Killswitchs' cannons. His intended target had been right there for the taking, instead the slagheap's ill aimed fire had sent the female fleshie disappearing backwards in a cloud of dust and smoke and fire. _It could be dead. _The thought made Starscream shake with rage. Megatron would not take to kindly to Starscream's failure. _What good was a hostage if it was dead?_

"_**I'm attempting to get the little ape, Starscream." **_Killswitch snarled in anger blasting yet another small organic who crossed his path attempting in vain to flee the area. _**"Disgusting little insect." **_The transformed tank growled out as the small human exploded in a mass dust, clothes and bone. The sight was rather satisfying, and the sound was like music to his audio receptors. _Gotcha squishy_ the decepticon thought smugly.

"_**You're going to kill it!" **_The flier growled, turning slightly toward the smaller decepticon, his canons itching to blast Killswitch to smithereens_**. **_He inwardly seethed_**. "Stay here and keep an optic out for approaching autobots, that slag Bumblebee would have no doubt informed Prime." **_

"_**Yes Starscream." **_Killswitch replied blasting the fire hydrant and the nearby doorway in which a handful of squishies where currently attempting to hide. Feeling smug at the turn of events, and the fact that he'd managed to kill a whole bunch of fleshies in one fell swoop, the decepticon began blasting away yet again into the distance. Starscream growled in annoyance, of all the partners to be landed with he got stuck with _**him. **_All brawn and no brains. If the autobots didn't finish off Killswitch, Starscream would gladly dispatch the combat operative himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Downtown Tranquillity.<strong>

**1:39pm**

Her eyes opened to reveal the blurry world around her. Her right? (she couldn't tell which was right or left, up or down at the moment), hand rose instinctually to her face, her glasses were gone. A water main burst somewhere in her near vicinity, showering the entire block with a spray of murky water, the coolness of the liquid was an almost welcome relief to her burnt and blistering hot skin. Slippery hands groped wildly around to find her glasses, only for the teen to find bricks, and glass. Her hand touched something warm, and squishy, and human. She recoiled back in horror. _Human hand_, her mind shouted out to her _severed human hand. _

The **thud, thud, thud **rained down on the sidewalk, and Kate could feel rather than see feet rushing past her head. Her hands were trodden on in the sudden stampede. Multiple feet connected with various parts of her body causing the teenager to cry out in pain and terror. A particular foot connected to the side of her face, warm blood erupting from her nose like a volcano. She tried to protect her body as best she could, sighing in relief when the mad dash had ended. The young teen struggled to get up … when the screams suddenly, stopped. Kate stilled her movements, the deafening silence was disconcerting, almost eerie. A chill crept down her spine making her skin crawl, the hairs on the back of the neck prickling upwards.

She could feel the **boom, boom, boom **shaking the sidewalk, the loud vibrations ricocheting throughout her battered body**, **as the noise got steadily closer. "My glasses, I can't see without my glasses!" Kate's hysterical voice called out into the cacophony of noises, that was steadily erupting around her.

* * *

><p><strong>California-Nevada Interstate.<strong>

**1:24 pm.**

Barricade was steadily catching up to the speeding Camaro, "'Bee he's gaining on us!" Sam's panicked voice called out as he watched the disguised Decepticon quickly gain speed. 'Bee pushed his acceleration as fast as he could go. However despite 'Bee's efforts a large shunt from behind sent the Camaro into a wide tail spin upon the open highway, tires squealing madly as the young autobot tried to gain traction on the road. Sam was shook around the cab like a rag doll, momentarily deafened at the prevailing symphony of blaring horns, squealing tires, and the screech of metal upon metal. The sudden stop, and resulting impact of Sam's torso against the seatbelt left Sam's ribs aching from being jarred with such a force. Well it could have been worse, Sam thought darkly, attempting to control his breathing. He could have been connecting with the concrete of the highway.

The young Witwicky barely managed to gasp out in shock or surprise before he was none too gently tipped from the autobots alternate mode and onto the scorching tarmac. He scarcely had time to process 'Bee's command telling him to take cover before said autobot transformed into his bipedal mode, taking a defensive position at the fast approaching transforming decepticon. Sam looked wildly around him, trying to identify any type of cover, _a rock, a tree, hell even a bush _would be good right about now he thought frantically. However, in the vast nothingness of the Nevada desert he was hard pressed. The sudden blast to his left caused the young man to roll out of the way, crouching down beside an abandoned car it seemed he was the only human who had chosen to stay in the vicinity of fighting 'bots.

He peered over the hood watching as Barricade and 'Bee collided with a deafening crash. The result of the collision was so loud that Sam could feel the aftershocks rattle throughout his body, reaching down to his very bones. Blasts and gunfire filled the air as the autobot and the decepticon, fired at each other. Both scouts were on the defensive, quickly evading each approaching attack, dodging this way and that, missing most blasts, but not all, before going on the offensive and starting the whole scenario again. It was a like a dance, thought Sam as he watched with morbid fascination, the graceful movements of 'Bee, as he attacked Barricade. 'Bee moved one way, Barricade the other. 'Bee moved forward, Barricade back.

A beautiful yet deadly dance.

The crash of the Barricade colliding with the highway shook the ground before the transformed police cruiser rolled to his feet, "That was foolish autobot scum!" roared out the decepticon as he came rushing back towards 'Bee.

Their movements were fast, limbs and bodies entangled together. So much so if it wasn't for the vast differences of colour Sam would have no idea where 'Bee began and Barricade ended. The deafening blast of an explosion coming from behind him caused Sam to duck yet again, turning his head slightly his brown eyes widened as he took in the sight of a burning Tranquillity. The skyline, obliterated from view by thick blanket of smoke and fire. Gulping, Sam prayed that back up would get there soon. The charging up of a weapon, the electricity crackling through the air caused every hair on Sam's body to stand up on end.

* * *

><p><strong>2:10 pm.<strong>

Kate gave a low moan, when she realised her frantic search proved futile. A shadow suddenly covered the teen in complete darkness. The loss of light sent the poor girls already adrenaline fuelled and hysteric state into full blown panic mode. Red lights? were seemingly narrowed and locked onto her position, but the lithe teenager couldn't be sure. The steady **boom, boom, boom **was getting closer to where she currently sat, and such a sound prompted Kate into sudden flight. Having no clue what was happening or where she would go, as long as it was away from here she scrambled across rubble and various other debris. Slipping and sliding on unsteady legs Kate began running blindly into the dust filled street, hotfooting it back in the direction she had come, _not minutes? hours? _before.

Pain shot up through her left leg with ever step she took. It was only then that the frightened teen realised she was missing a shoe. Gasping for air with each dusty breath she took, sweat trickled down her face. Hair and ragged clothes clung to the running teenager's cut and bloodied body, as she ran faster than she had ever done before. She blocked out the distracting screams, the erupting gun fire, the sounds of metal on metal and the booming voices. Ducking instinctively to the right, a blast of gun fire shot past her left shoulder. Fortunately Kate wasn't hit, though the feel of warm sticky liquid spraying across her face and body, stilled her movements. She wasn't sure where the spray had come from, nor did she want to know. The metallic scent of blood hung heavily in the air, so much so that she could taste it on her tongue. Taking off in another direction, she had no idea where she was going, she could have been running in circles for all she knew, her lungs screamed in protest, her legs ached at the ferocious work out they were being put through.

The teen kept on running as another loud boom reverberated through the … _mall? _She wasn't sure, but she could only go on what she heard and right now the cheerful shopping music still playing throughout the building, even as plaster and debris fell down onto deserted shop floors. The mall shook once again. Breaking glass and screams permeated the air. The lights flickered; once, twice, before the mall was finally plunged into temporary darkness. The dusty gloom turned into light as a section of the roof was ripped from its joists. Kate didn't have time to react, she didn't even see the like claw like hand reaching down for her as she continued to run. The voice however rooted her frozen to the spot. "Stay still fleshling," the menacing tone hissed out.

The overhead tannoy music system continued to play out, as the claw like hand descended towards a terrified Kate, backed into a corner the young teen had no where to run.

'_And it's a great day to be alive, I know the sun's still shinin' when I close my eyes. There's some hard times in the neighbourhood, But why can't every day be just this good…'_

* * *

><p><strong>NEST Central Command.<strong>

**1:33 pm.**

Mirage and his human charge arrived at the autobot base to a buzz of activity. They had passed Alpha squad tearing out of the base following, the leader Optimus Prime, Ironhide and Ratchet as they raced towards Tranquillity City. That in itself had caused Ivy to panic, what kind of an attack was it?, were her sisters ok? Mirage had tried calming the skittish woman, giving her assurance that her sisters would be fine as they pulled into the east wing hangar. However the barrage of missiles descending upon the base sent the young human into a state of panic. The tannoy system partnered with a high pitched wail of the alarm, announcing the impending breach did nothing to help dispel the situation. _"We are under attack! All personnel report to your stations. We are under attack…"_

_BOOM. _

The entire base shuddered, the groaning of metal, the erupting of human and Cybertronian fire alike resonated around the base. The remaining NEST teams, those who had been on leave or working around the base scrambled for equipment as the remaining Autobots manned there assigned stations. Shouts, screams and groans could be heard, from autobot, decepticon and humans alike. Not wasting a minute Mirage scooped up the small human, known as Ivy Jamison before running towards the command centre. It was the only place Mirage knew to be the safest areas of the entire base, apart from being with him of course. However, he wouldn't endanger his charges life with such a foolish endeavour. Particularly when the espionage autobot had no idea the strength or size of the attacking force. Various Military personnel ran frantically about, calling into radios, asking for positions, shouting to be heard over the gun fire and bomb blasts.

_BOOM._

"Stay here. You will be safe." Mirage uttered before tipping the 31 year old onto the floor. The runner on the command floor squeaked out in surprise at the sudden appearance of the young women. Ivy turned to protest, but Mirage wasn't there. A flash of red and yellow raced past the steal door, "Do not fear Ivy Jamison." the disembodied voice called out before the vibrations of running feet out of the room indicated that the espionage autobot was no longer with them. She new that he could turn invisible, but she had no idea it happened like that. Turning to the awed struck runner, still staring at the vacant spot, she asked him what she could do.

_BOOM._

"Keep this line open," The runner now known as Barishnikov according to the name stitched onto his left lapel replied, before thrusting a radio communications device into her hands. "It's a direct link with Alpha squad. Pass on any information onto General Morshower."

Settling to a vacant station, Ivy got to work. She may not have been Military but she could keep the line of communications flowing.

"Its Megatron …Move, move, mo -" A terrified scream erupted from a nearby station radio ... And then static. Ivy looked wildly around at each station, computer screens and monitors blinking out, white noise and light filling the command centre.

_BOOM._

"Alpha team this is command respond!"

"…."

"Bravo team, respond."

"…"

"Goddamnit!" The 52 year General and Commander in Chief called out in annoyance. With no direct communications with either Alpha or Bravo team, the command centre was both blind and deaf.

* * *

><p><strong>Tranquillity Shopping Mall.<strong>

**2:18pm.**

Starscream held onto the struggling human, dangling the pitiful creature by her leg. The little fleshling was squirming around, grabbing onto the torn concrete, shredded metal, overhanging wires anything to prevent him from taking her. "Let go of me you crazy fuck!" Kate shouted out, her voice holding an unnatural quiver despite her attempts at hiding how frightened she truly was. One harsh tug, and her precarious grip on the wall was lost, leaving bloody handprints from her battered fingers. "Stay still little human." Starscream hissed out. The fliers hand clamped more firmly onto her limb caused Kate to shriek out in pain. Scorching hot fire shot up her battered appendage, "What the fuck are you doing? That's attached to my body, you stupid fucking -". With a shake that had enough force could have easily turned her brain to liquid and caused her teeth to rattle the teen stopped squirming and shouting. Loud booms echoed in the distance, the building shuddered within its foundations. Kate could make out the shouting of commands, "…concentrate your fire!" Before the sounds of bullets and grenade blasts broke out on the streets below.

A grunt of pain errupted from the _thing_ dangling her rather unceremoniously in mid air, and Kate found herself suddenly freefalling towards the concrete floor below. Bearing in mind it wasn't a long drop, but still when bone and skin connected on concrete it wasn't the most pleasant of sensations that she had ever experienced. A flashback to when she was 6 years old flashed through her mind, she balanced precariously upon the old oak tree in their back garden. _"I ain't scared! Hey Ivy watch this!"_ Ignoring the warnings from her parents and sisters alike, Kate had ended up in hospital; her left arm broken in two different places. Hissing out as her and knees made contact first, she managed to roll sideways before coming to an abrupt halt when she collided with a counter. Groaning, she got to all fours before stalling her movements.

She waited.

The air was unnaturally silent, the steady booms moving further away. There were quiet whimpers of pain and fear, someone was sobbing, the slight hiccupping and shushing noises assailed her ears. Hushed whispers of giant aliens, the sound of gunfire and shouts, but nothing, as far as she could tell was making its way towards her.

Getting to unsteady feet, the decimated shop she had found herself creaked precariously with every aftershock. Biting back a yelp of pain, she shifted her weight carefully onto her left foot, hobbling slowly towards the corner of the room. Squatting down the teen curled in herself, no way was she running out there and attracting that _things _attention. She had laughed five years ago when Mike had adamantly sworn that the explosions downtown were less to do with terrorism and more to do with giant alien robots. Thinking back she could remember the exact words she had uttered to her conspiracy freak friend, _"Giant alien robots? Honestly Mike you and your conspiracy theories! We'll have more luck winning the lottery than we would meeting aliens!" _It had made Kate laugh all day, she'd received more detentions that day for randomly laughing during class than she had managed to acquire all semester. Thinking back on it perhaps that statement should have being rephrased, _'we'll have more luck meeting aliens than winning the lottery.' _Though at this moment in time Kate wouldn't necessarily call it luck.

Music flooded the teenagers ears, and she couldn't help but chuckle mirthlessly. It was as though God was playing some big cosmic joke on her.

"…_**You might want to sing it note for note, Don't worry be happy, In every life we have some trouble, When you worry you make it double, Don't worry, be happy."**_

* * *

><p><strong>Tranquillity Shopping Mall<strong>

**?:?**

She had no idea how long she had crouched there, she didn't recognise the burning pain in her legs as they cramped up from being in that particular position for so long. Nor did she take any notice to her bleeding cuts (most were now clotting) or the sweat, blood and grime that clung to her body. The only thing that Kate could tell, that the sun had set and it was now night time, she wondered if her sisters were ok. Were they worrying about her? Were they even alive? That last thought sent a sudden chill down her spin. Not even that … _thing_ had made the youngster as frightened as she felt at that particular moment.

"Hey kid you alright?" A male voice called out as torch light shone directly onto her face. Shielding her eyes, Kate could just about make out the presence of a man, with a gun. _Gun_ that was good. Guns meant Military. Military was good…better than good, it meant that, that thing … _robot? … _wouldn't return for her. She was safe. The blurry figure crouched down in front of her, gloved hand resting reassuringly onto her shoulder. The figure gave her a look over, startled at her blood soaked and torn outfit. She wasn't making eye contact, he suspected shock. "Don't worry, a medics on his way." She could feel herself nodding, but she didn't trust herself to speak. Huddled and bleeding in the corner, the teenager curled further into herself, calling out for one person she knew could never come. "Mom!"

**And I heard a voice in the midst of the four beasts,**  
><strong>And I looked and behold: a pale horse.<strong>  
><strong>And his name, that sat on him, was Death.<strong>  
><strong>And Hell followed with him.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2<strong>: As for Killswitch name. I couldn't help it. I just had to use it! So technically the name doesn't belong to me, but the character does. A lot of the questions should start to be answered over the next couple of chapters, such as why did Megatron plan the diversion? Why was Starscream going after Kate? What's Ivy's role in all this? Until next time, please review, at least let me know whether it good, not so good, or completely crap. Ta very muchly.

Songs used:

**Don't Worry, Be Happy**- Bobby McFerrin.

**It's A Great Day To Be Alive** - Travis Tritt.

**When the Man Comes Around** - Johnny Cash.


	5. Chapter 4: And Down Will Come Baby

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Transformers, all rights to belong to their respective owners. Anything you recognise belongs to them, anything you don't belongs to me.

**Story Summary:**

160 hours, 10080 minutes, 604800 seconds and everything changed. She had her life's priorities sorted, finish High School and move onto bigger and better things. College, Degree, Job, vast amounts of money maybe even fame. What she didn't factor into the equation was being stuck in the middle of an advanced alien war. Exams, Essays, straight A Grades, Backstabbing, Boys and Spots she could handle. Giant Robots from another planet crashing to Earth? No way. It seems that life often throws curve balls into the mix, and those priorities were about to change. 160 hours, 10080 minutes, 604800 seconds.

**AN**: I had a bit of a hard time writing this, especially when writing the transformers and Sam. I kind of hit writers block. This chapter also is a bit choppy so I've put a time frame, so you can see when said events takes place. Hopefully that helps. So drop us a line even if its to say I absolutely suck at writing 'Bee and the gang. By the way who knew that finding quotes for 'Bee would be so blooming hard?

Thanks for the reviews too. They mean alot!

Also special thanks for The Fox Familiar for pointing out a few errors. I appreciate it and hopefully will aim to correct these by the weekend.

* * *

><p><strong>The Road Not Taken.<strong>

**Things fall apart; the centre cannot hold;**

**Mere anarchy is loosed upon the world,**

**The blood-dimmed tide is loosed, and everywhere**

**The ceremony of innocence is drowned;**

**The best lack all conviction, while the worst**

**Are full of passionate intensity.**

**-W.B. Yeats. **

**Chapter 4: And down will come baby, cradle and all.**

**Day 2: ****NEST Central Command.**

**7:45 pm.**

The photo clutched tightly in his hand was old, creased and wrinkled. It had seen better days, just like him, he had thought with a wry smile. That didn't matter though, none of it mattered, not anymore. For 51 year old General Eric Morshower this picture would always be with him; so as long as he drew breath. It had seen him through the good times and the bad, had made him smile when he was down, made him cry when he tried to remember them, their voices, how they cried, talked, laughed. His grey coloured eyes stared at his own happy carefree expression, at Mary, her blonde hair glimmering in the sun like spun gold as she smiled warmly up at the photographer. The twins sat in her lap, ice creams held in sticky sand covered hands, missing teeth and small bodies.

Memories of a much happier, simpler time.

He had been happy once, he remembered. Somewhere over the long and weary road, he had simply forgotten. A smile graced his weary features, a tear spilling over he weathered cheek as he traced the 2d forms, captured forever on film. Even with the footsteps drawing closer, the sound reminding him of his impending death, he continued to smile. His mind drifted back towards his long dead wife, _"Now then soldier, what'll you be having?" _His dead children, "_We're going to have a baby, Eric. Its positive." _How old would Hannah and Henry be now? 23? No, 24. January 16th 1987 had been one of the happiest days of his life. "_Congratulations you have a healthy baby girl and boy." _What kind of Father would he have made?. "_Hello Daddy. Look what we made you…". _Would he have grandchildren now? Would he make a good Grandfather? Would his Family have been proud? _"I am so proud of you." _Mary, smiling on there wedding day, the beautiful bride, glowing, radiant and his. She kissed him and he pulled her closer_. He never wanted to let her go._

The large metal foot descended on his battered form, tore him from his thoughts - the photo knocked out of his grasp. He watched it flutter down. A few feet away. Just out of reach. _Always out of reach._ He was pinned to the floor, the decepticons cannon pointed directly at his head as he spat out the blood filling his mouth. His breath laboured as he struggled valiantly underneath Megatron, the pressure of the metal foot increasing with each passing moment. The decepticon leader glared down, his red optics burning like smouldering ashes at the struggling human underfoot. "Tell me, fleshling, where Ivy Jamison is!"

The General struggled to get his breath. His thoughts whirring sweat trickled from his brow. He couldn't breathe. His lungs were being crushed. "I - I don't have any idea who you're talking about." Megatron cocked his head to the side, such a typical human action, the General had thought. Not that he'd voice his opinion. Megatron considered his words, sighing, or the alien equivalent of sighing, his air vents whirring loudly when he realised that this was yet another waste of time and just like the last 30 disgusting little insects he had encountered, he would have to terminate this piece of vermin as well.

"No? That's too bad." The blast of his cannon and and Eric or what was left of him showered down in a rain of guts, blood, hair and clothing. The decepticon leader chuckled before turning and making his way towards the next barely alive human, if no one gave him answers he'd just take pleasure in killing them all instead.

The photo fluttered softly down landing in the slow spreading puddle of red. Twirling, spinning, smiling faces and carefree expressions forever captured on film, coming to rest within the sea of red.

* * *

><p><em>4 hours and 30 minutes earlier.<em>

**NEST Central Command.**

**3:15 pm. **

Distant explosions, gunfire and shudders coming from around and within the base echoed around the room. Each loud noise, each scream seemingly closer with every passing minute. With the communication lines down, the small group of military and non military personnel were cut off from the outside world. None knew how the troops fared, if any were still alive. Such morbid thoughts were not spoken out loud, but it seemed nearly everyone in the room seemed to be thinking it. 45 minutes after the first initial attack, they had given up trying the comm. devices and radios, anything that worked on satellite wireless and wired frequencies. The more likely culprit was Soundwave, Morshower had said, capturing everyone's attention, stilling there frantic movements, the continual cursing and endless _tap, tap, tapping _on the central computer system. Until the decepticons were gone, there would be no way for them to get in contact - with anyone. Soundwave, according to the file was an expert at disrupting and jamming communications all across the energy spectrum.

"So what do we do General?" One analyst had asked after the room had descended into quietness.

"Back up anything that you think is relative. We can only assume that they will attempt to infiltrate our system. We need to delete everything. When that's done, there's not much we can do. Except stay here and God be willing, survive." The Generals voice had been grave, after that they set about there tasks diligently. Doing what the General had said. It took their minds off much darker thoughts. No one had done much talking. After all, what could they talk about? Death was on everyone's minds, seeping into everything they touched. Even deleting files, seemed to hold some kind of symbolism. The ending of a file, the deletion from the main systems. How many of them, their names, rank and social id numbers would be deleted from the system, never to be seen again?

It would be a miracle if any of them survived. The attacks downtown must have been a diversion, luring Optimus away from the base. Weakening the bases line of defence. Megatron must have been planning this attack for months, if not years. The only question on everyone's lips was, why? Why now. The answer to the question, unbeknown to the vast majority of the room was sat on a remote work station in the far corner.

Ivy sat at her recently acquired station, silent, still, her thoughts whirling through her head so fast that she couldn't grasp solidly onto one. She worried for her sisters, for the mess that she had knowingly or unknowingly been dragged into. She thought of her parents, of Roger. Of the washing up that needed to be done. The front porch with its chipped and flaking white paint that needed touching up. She thought of Mirage, Optimus and the other autobots and soldiers alike fighting for their lives and everyone that lived within Tranquillity and beyond. She thought of Kate, her usually carefree face, angry and scowling, _dead. _She jumped, face ashen, the radio clattering to floor as the solid steel door shuddered in its frame, a large fist like dint appearing. The situation of the NEST base seemed to be rapidly going down hill. Grabbing a micro chip, Eric downloaded the necessary files he believed Optimus would need should they, _when_ they died.

"Barishnikov! Mackenzie." The Generals voice called out. Barishnikov who was currently stood near Ivy, jumped to attention as the General shoved the USB into his hand. "You take these civilians and get them the hell out of here. Take the radio and get mo -" Another large bang against the door, sent those within the room scurrying for cover.

"Alright soldiers. Here's how it stands. Whatever comes through that door, we fight. Grab your weapons, take aim. Don't fire until I tell you." The General stated calmly. It wasn't the first time he'd been in a combat situation. The white and drawn faces staring up at him took the General back to his first time of facing impending death. He looked around he wondered how many of his men both in this room and out in the field would come back from this. Turning his greying haired head slightly, he noticed that Barishnikov, Ms. Jamison and the remaining non military personnel were still there watching him.

"Get moving Barishnikov, you're job it to keep the line of communications going when Alpha team get back. GO!" Grabbing hold of the Ivy's hand, the 25 year old Barishnikov hurried out of the door towards the end of the room, followed by five more analysts. The steel door had only just shut and locked into place, before the central command room door burst inwards from missile impact. All those in its path were soon dead, as flame and sparks burst inwards. Megatron's optics took in the carnage as the first round of bullets began raining down on him. He aimed his cannons, firing as he made way to step into central command.

He had work to do, and a human to find.

* * *

><p><em><strong>23 minutes later.<strong>_

"Take that slag head!" A voice called out from his side as Megatron emerged from command. The barrage of missiles ploughed into him, Megatron caught off guard went tumbling to the ground.

"Man, I'm good!" Sideswipes gloating however was short lived as a missile to his side from a quickly recovering Megatron sent the red autobot crashing to the floor, "That was foolish autobot scum. Very foolish." Megatron's preoccupation with central command forgotten, his attention turned to the twin autobot sprawled on the floor at his feet. "It seems once again, I will have to teach you a thing about respect." A large foot connected to Sideswipes side as he attempted to get up, sending the lone twin twenty foot back down the corridor. "Do you even know when you've been defeated? Why not give up now? End your pain?" Another blast, scorching metal, burning wires and energon coated the floor.

"Over my dead body." Sideswipe spat out, groaning as Megatron's flail connected with his side. Sideswipe bit down his cry, over his dead body would he allow Megatron to here his screams.

"That can be very easily arranged." The sound of electricity charging up crackled through the air, focusing upon the red autobots chassis, his spark chamber laying behind. The fool would not be getting back up, Megatron thought before firing.

* * *

><p><strong>Shopping Precinct.<strong>

**Downtown, Tranquillity. **

**8:17 pm. **

"Can you walk?" Kate blinked a few times, head jerking up at the sudden and unexpected voice to her left. She hadn't seen anyone since the first responders, and they'd disappeared as soon as they had arrived, saying _more help would be on its way_, and _that they had to secure the perimeter._ She stared at the owner of the voice for a moment, her tired and somewhat addled brain trying to work out what he had just said. She swallowed, opening her mouth to answer only to find that she couldn't. Her throat felt like she was swallowing glass. Knowing her luck, thought Kate darkly, she probably was. Whoever the owner of the voice was, was suddenly crouched down in front of her.

His flashlight attached to his jacket illuminating the darkened room in artificial light. Speckles of dust and flakes of plaster were caught in the glare, capturing the teenagers attention. "Hey kid?" His voice was warm, she decided. She liked the sound. Liked how manly it was, radiating authority but lying underneath was a hint of kindness that brought tears to her eyes. "Kid?" her head tilted to the side, looking at his hand resting on her shoulder. She could feel the warmth from it seeping in to her cold skin. "Can you walk?"

Kate shrugged or attempted to but the unexpected flare of pain caused her to stop short, grimacing. That small movement seemed to awaken every nerve ending in her body. Pain spread all over her, some sharp and intense as though someone had got a sharp red hot poker suddenly plunged into her before twisting it around. Others just radiated a dull ache, throbbing with every beat of her heart. The man, _soldier_ in front held his hands up in surrender, breaking contact - his hand resting on her arm, taking away the warmth.

"Hey, hey its ok. Just stay there, I'll be right back. Hey Flea, talk to her alright?" With that he turned, disappearing out of the hole in the wall where he had come through. Kate wanted him to come back.

"You thirsty?" "Flea" asked, holding his canteen mere inches from her face. The young teen jerked her head back in surprise, biting down a yell pain at the action. With battered fingers and aching limbs, she all but snatched the canteen from his hand. The lid was already unscrewed, she deduced, before glugging down the warm water, practically sucking the canteen dry.

"Whoa kid, slow down." Flea called out as Kate choked on her second swallow, "Lake's not gonna be impressed if he comes back and sees that I allowed you to damn near drown yourself." He took back the now empty canteen that she was holding out to him. "You sure were thirsty huh?"

"Yeah," She coughed, clearing her throat, her voice hoarse. "Yeah - well," Another round of coughing, "…running for your life is thirsty business." She replied, wiping away the water that had escaped the confines of her mouth from her chin.

He hadn't expected her to reply, figured that she was too shocked, or just didn't want to her answer stilled his movements. He wasn't sure if she was trying to be funny or not. Either way he chose not to comment, instead opting for more neutral territory. "Say, you hungry? He asked, holding at the Hershey bar for the kid to take. The seventeen year old blinked at the change of subject, eyes squinting at the object in front of her before shaking her head, pulling a face as she did so.

"Not a fan of chocolate, huh?" The twenty three year old asked, shoving the bar back in his pocket, just as "Lake" emerged back into the room. Tearing her gaze from Flea onto the two emerging forms in the shop doorway.

"Hey Kid, this is Doc, he's gonna take a quick look at you before we get you outta here. Whaddya say?" She shifted slightly, watching with wide eyes as the Doc ducked into the room. Watched him squinting his eyes against the dust and gloom. He squatted down in front of Kate, pen light out shining it into her eyes, tilting her face to the left and right, looking at her hands and arms, checking her breathing. He patted his leader on his shoulder. "You can move her, but it's gonna hurt." Lake nodded giving the kid a smile of reassurance.

"Morphine?" He questioned watching the friendly giant of a medic move across the shop floor.

The Doc shook his head, "Not until I can see the full extent of her injuries. I'll see you down there, unless you want me to help?"

"Nah, it fine I can manage, you go ahead," Turning back to the teen he gave her a reassuring smile. Up this close she could make out that he had a gap between his front two teeth, giving him a cheeky smile. That small comforting sight made her smile want to smile too. "So looks like you get the pleasure of me carrying you. Don't worry, I ain't dropped anyone yet, but moving's gonna hurt. Just hold on tight, yeah?" He was smiling warmly down at her as she managed a brief hesitant nod. "And then you can have all the drugs you want while the good ol' Doc fixes you up." The Lieutenant turned to his team member, "Flea, on me. Keep your eyes peeled. Anything moves, you shoot, understand?"

"Copy Lieutenant."

"Right, put your arms round my neck, yeah just like that. You ready? One, two, three! Upsy daisy!" Kate bit down so hard on her tongue to stop herself from screaming that she could taste blood. While she could stop her screams, tears coursed uncontrollably down her cheeks. Burying her head into Lakes neck she tried to smother her cries, breathing in his cologne. He smelt of sandalwood, deodorant and sweat, and while this distracted her from her pain, the Lieutenant could still feel her tears.

"Its ok kid. Nearly there." He answered before stepping out into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>California - Nevada Interstate.<strong>

**8:17pm.**

Sam was a mess - in every sense of the word. His hair was dishevelled, his clothing in disarray, his dirty and grime covered body; bloodied and bruised, was radiating a dull aching throb, that every twitch or movement he made sent sharp intense pain shooting throughout his entire being. Such aches and painful sensations were nothing new, it was something that he had come to expect, if not accept as being part and parcel of finding oneself caught up in the middle of an alien war. He remembered back to the early days, he had been the first to acknowledge that if you didn't come away from certain events with something broken, destroyed or missing, (never be to seen again), then something was or had gone wrong. Whether such things included destroyed and ruined clothing, equipment, (phones, ipods, laptops) and/or stunted personal development, one never knew.

He found it remarkable that he managed to make if through his three years at UPENN and come out with a degree at the end of it. For Sam was convinced that both college administrators and lecturers alike thought that he was a complete fruitcake. Not only did Sam have relatives popping up regularly, interrupting lectures, pulling Sam away from friends, (said members seemed to always have some kind of military occupation too). When questioned they all would retort along the lines of, _"Do you see what this is?" They would ask pointing to whatever uniform they had on at the time. "This here is an Army uniform, when you join up son, then you can question me. Until then stay outta my face_."

It didn't make Sam popular but it kept people from asking too many questions. Not that Sam couldn't deal with that on his own. He had to admit over the years he had become a somewhat dab hand at creating both plausible and believable excuses to newly acquired friends and lecturers alike as to why they were there, or why he kept disappearing. Why his car suddenly vanished , (or said car wasn't where he had left it), why he had so many 'family emergencies?' Family emergencies where Sam would disappear for days if not weeks at a time, and come back covered in bruises or broken appendages. Family emergencies that made the Halliwell sisters look like complete amateurs one of his friends had remarked. "_Who?" _Sam had asked only once, to which he received a smack up the back of the head courtesy from Leo.

All in all if it wasn't his large and rather extensive family causing trouble, then UPENN staff and students alike had deemed the Witwickys to be either a), a set of hypochondriacs, or b) slightly crazed. Point of fact, if anyone had been keeping count over his three academic years it would have been noted that whilst there, the Witwicky Family had buried their "Grandmother" a grand total of 7 times, his "Grandfather" 9 times, and a Great-Great Aunt at least once. A feat in itself, considering all of the above had been deceased for ten years or more.

Over the years it hadn't just been his appearance that he had to worry about. No, he'd said it himself that he didn't know why he tried to keep clean when he constantly ended up covered in dirt, grime, oil and blood - be it his own or somebody else's. He had to worry about keeping his college grades up, his relationship going with Mikaela, plus the hundred million other teenage boy worries on his mind as he strode towards adulthood. Another of Sam's major concerns were the frequent thoughts that kept popping into his head making him believe that he was actually going _slightly_ insane thanks to his newly developed (and God awful) tendency to be somewhat of a skittish disposition. It wasn't a bad thing he thought, being overcautious. It was just sometimes this particular inclination got to be a tad annoying, particularly when he jumped as every loud unexpected sound, such as someone dropping a book, or blaring their horn. In fact any loud noise sent the 21 year old into a mild state of alarm.

And then there was the problem with his parents, his Mom being of particular concern. If it wasn't incoming decepticon attacks that Sam had to watch out for, he also had to keep a close eyes on Judy Witwicky and her highly developed stealth skills. It must be a Mom trait the young male concluded, for there was no other explanation for it. Always creeping up on him, catching him off guard, head popping around the door whenever he was home, just to make sure he was still alive and that he hadn't disappeared when she wasn't looking. Such actions often sent him into a nervous and twitchy wreck. He didn't get so worked up around his Father. Ron Witwicky had a tendency after all to breath loud enough and to make so much noise, that Sam could here him coming ten minutes before he arrived in his room. Sam couldn't blame his parents, he'd reasoned that if he had been in there shoes and his only son had died or had been close to dying more times than is deemed natural - especially for his given age, it would be only fair that their behaviour bordered on paranoid and unusual… well more paranoid and unusual than it already was; before they came entangled into the lives of giant autobots.

Blinking tiredly back to his current predicament, Sam glanced around at the damage caused by the two warring scouts. Destroyed tarmac, torn down street lights, upturned and burnt out cars, oil, energon and cooling fluid staining the road, in a mixture of black, pinks and blues. Although the battle between Barricade and 'Bee was long been over Sam was still there, diligently explaining to yet another government official what exactly had taken place. He'd been endlessly questioned for the past _god knew how long_, going over the same questions, time and time again. Each agent changing the question just slightly, so that they could catch Sam out when he gave a different answer. Not that it had worked. Sam couldn't be sure how long they'd been at it.

The only thing he was sure of that sun had just set, lighting the sky with a warm red-orange tinge and he really wanted go home and just…_sleep. _"Sure thing Agent. If you call that number, there -" Sam pointed to the top number scrawled across the agents notebook, "Err, you'll be put through to John Kellar. That's Ex - Defence Secretary Kellar, in case you didn't know." The look he received in return flustered Sam, which in turn caused him to babble.

"Not that you wouldn't know who he is, what with working for the Government an' all. Unless your completely stupid. No that I'm calling you stupid." Sam quickly backtracked. He paused clearing his thoughts and throat, before continuing."… Anyway he'll be able to answer your questions better than me. That second number, there - will put you through to Major Lennox, he'll be able to answer anything about NEST." Sam answered, words edged with a lisp as he battled with his swollen tongue. It seemed that no matter where he went or what he did, there always someone to talk to, someone to call, someone to answer too. Someone wanting to know what had happened, when it had happened and at what specific time. Not that Sam knew specific times, therefore he hazarded a guess which had annoyed Agent Sampson, a great deal if the expression on his face was anything to go by.

He remembered three years ago, after the fiasco in Egypt, the barrage of questions and sudden spotlight he had found himself under. _Who fired first? Did anyone die? Was anyone injured? _He'd even been asked for news exclusives, _show us your scars Sam! You'll get more money if we see blood/gore/guts or severed limbs! _Then there'd been the television show ideas, something along the lines of _**'At Home with the Autobots'.**_

Even chat show hosts had wanted in on the sudden money maker and he was sure he had heard something about a live action film. Sam hadn't seen all the endless letters, faxes and emails, but the young Witwicky was pretty sure his Mom had been close to choosing either Oprah or Sally Jessie Raphael. That was of course until a thing known as the Official Secrecy Act had been shoved under her nose, Judith Witwickys' scrawled signature in the bottom hand corner highlighted in neon green. Unless Judy wanted to be tried for treason, Will had stated calmly to the older frenetic women, who was glaring up at him with all the vehemence she could muster, (if it wasn't for his combat experience or military training said glare would have sent the 37 year old running for the hills). As it were, Major William Lennox, the then Father to one, Husband and leader of the Special Forces Unit known as NEST had suggested as politely as he could and in no uncertain terms that she should '_keep her trap shut'. _That hadn't gone over too well with Judy, if her shrill yelling had was anything to go by. Of course Ironhide being Ironhide had decided to grumble out something along the lines of, it wouldn't surprise him if the human chose treason. It seemed humans would do anything for a bit of fame. That particular comment hadn't gone over too well with Ron either who had exploded into an indignant shout of "_Just what are you suggesting about my Wife_?"

In the end Sam had left the squabbling adults and the slightly amused autobots to their arguments, grabbing Mikaela, Leo and 'Bee, he disappeared off of the base for a few hours, to get some peace and quiet. What peace Sam did find was immediately shattered on his return. The intermingling of both Mom and Dads voices merging as one, as they shouted and screamed and cried at him for not informing them of where he was going, and did they know how worried they were they couldn't find him on base? _"Mom, 'Bee and Optimus have been in contact the whole time!"_ Sam had exclaimed to his hysteric Parents who wouldn't listen. _"That's not the point." _Judith had stated, tears streaming down her face, _"We're you Parents, you should have called. Just because your car has a direct line to his Boss doesn't stop you from calling us, letting us know where you are! If you're even alive!" _The strawberry blonde Mother of one had all but scolded, before grabbing her only child and pulling him into such a forceful hug, (Sam didn't know that she had it in her for someone so small) that the then teenager had struggled to breathe.

* * *

><p>Sighing and shaking those thoughts from his head, Sam turned away from Agent Sampson and set his gaze upon the transformed 'Bee. The familiar and reassuring sight of the Camaro, sitting there patiently under the darkening night sky relaxed the exhausted boy's tense posture almost instantly, dispelling some of his current anxiety. Popping the door open Sam slipped quietly inside, groaning out in relief at the welcomed heat and softness of the leather against his battered body. It hadn't helped matters at the hero dive he had to perform when Barricade had attempted to run him over in his haste to get away from being nearly pulverised by the yellow autobot. The dive had been painful enough, landing with sand had hurt, however rolling into that cactus had been downright excruciating. Then again, <em>it could only ever happen to him<em>.

Sam's mind trailed back to the first conversation he had, had with 'Bee after the newly departed Barricade had left and just before the onslaught sirens, Army and Government personnel alike arrived at the scene. _"It's a shame you didn't kill him 'Bee." _Sam had said watching as the autobot transformed into his alt mode.

Rubbing, grimy hands reassuringly over 'Bees leather interior, to give comfort to himself or Bumblebee, Sam didn't know.

The young driver remembered his guardians reply. _"All in good time." _He didn't need to question the conviction in 'Bees voice that the yellow 'bot meant every word.

"What the fucks happening 'Bee? Why have the decepticons suddenly decided to attack after all these years?" Sam had asked, his brown eyes staring fixatedly upon the newly destroyed skyline of Tranquillity City. 'Bee remained silent contemplating the answer he would give his young charge.

"I am not sure." The electronic sounding voice finally answered, as the cars engine revved. "Although I think there will be more attacks to come. What we have just witnessed, I am sure is only a small taste of what Megatron has planned." Bumblebee, if anything was blatantly honest with his charge, and whilst Sam wished that he would never have to hear or deal with Megatron ever again, Sam was at least grateful for 'Bee's unadulterated truth.

The familiar ringing of his phone caused Sam to fish around his pants pocket, he was surprised to see it still intact. 'Bee drove towards Tranquillity, meeting up with Optimus and relaying the events of that day would be imperative for the time being. Especially since the comms. were down.

"Hello? Mikaela…? Thank god! Are you ok? … Yeah I'm fine. I don't know, we were … yeah Barricade attacked us. No, 'Bee's ok, it'll take more than that decepti-creep to put 'Bee down…No, I saw Starscream … No, I didn't see Megatron. … Huh, huh, Yeah, I'll see what I can do. Just stay at home, keep safe. Alright ….What? … yeah. Can you ring them for me …? Thanks. Ok. Tell them I'll call, when I can. I love you." Listening to her reply Sam slipped the phone back inside his pocket.

As 'Bee tore down the interstate towards the burning fires and smoke, Sam's mind began to wonder. Taking note of every bump, scrape, scratch and bruise the young male finally concluded; that all in all his first day back in Tranquillity, wasn't the best days he had ever had, but it certainly wasn't the worst. At that particular moment however, he didn't care. He was tired, he was hungry and the only place he really wanted to be was curled up in bed with Mikaela, his head resting on her chest listening to the steady thump, thumping of her heart as she ran her hands through his hair. It was the most magical sound and feeling on earth. That and listening to her talking, about her day. What so and so had done or said, in that soothing voice of hers, chasing away his nightmares, as he gave way to sleep.

* * *

><p>And there you have it.<p>

I know the good old General is still alive and kicking in TF3 - but this was written a while ago and I couldn't really change it. Hope it doesn't bother anyone too much.

Please review.


End file.
